Cemetries of London
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: Every full moon, Kira worshipers wearing white hoods walk down to the cemetery. His curiosity peaked, Khol and his roommate check it out. Songfic. See fic for more details. OCs rule!


Cemeteries of London

_**The song I used for this fic was Cemeteries of London by Coldplay. If you've never heard it, YouTube it. It's really good. Definitely my favorite song. If you don't like Coldplay, please read.**_

_**I promise I'll get back to **__**The True Story of A**__**, but I got a little side tracked. Please enjoy this piece as both a time filler, and a prologue to my new fanfiction **__**Forbidden Card**__**, but I'm still working out the plot kinks. Here's a teaser trailer to tickle your intrest!**_

A young Wammy's boy looked out the orphanage window, watching the parade of white-hooded figures walk silently down the street.

_At night they would go walking till the breaking of the day_

_The morning is for sleeping_

They did this every full moon. He wasn't sure why, but there was something uneasy about their presence.

"Khol, it's not polite to stare," the boys roommate said to the inky pages if a Shonen manga. Khol's unique codename was pronounced like "call."

"Why do they do that? And only on full moons too. Do you know anything about them?"'

Khol's roommate shut the book. His green eyes shone with a sense of mystery behind them. His voiced changed, like it was coming from the devil himself.

"_Through the dark streets they go searching to see God in their own way_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kohl asked wideyed.

"Basically, they go down to the grave of Kira to cry and pray and do some wierd stuff. Who knows?"

_Save the night time for your weeping, your weeping_

_Singing la la la, la la la eh_

_And the night over London, hey_

"We should find out. Come on, the gate is only a hop, skip, and a jump away. Stick to the backalleys and sidestreets. I want to see what they do," Khol demanded.

The two boys wove thier young, thin bodies in between the bars of the gate. They tailed the hooded figures. Up close, they were more human-looking than ghostly and it wasn't just men, it was women and children as well. Khol and his roommate arrived at the cemetery.

_So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts spring_

_For the curses to be broken_

_We go underneath the arches where the witches are in the saying_

_There are ghost towns in the ocean, the ocean_

_Singing la la la, la la la eh_

_And the night over London, hey_

Light Yagami, better known as Kira's, grave was a crisp white obelisk that had his entire story inscribed on it. From behind two ovular headstones, the two orphans watched as the cloaked figures started a fire and burned something wrapped in cloth in it. Khol's guess was it was one of Light's belongings. From the inferno burst fourth an unnatural sunlike ball of light. Kohl peaked out from his tombstone, hoping the white-hoods wouldn't notice him.

Khol has no recollection of the incident, so as the author, I have to make an inference as to what actually happened. I'm positive this is accurate as far as moving the plot along, so it may not be exactly what happened, so bare with me. This is my first time doing the whole narrator thing.

Khol closed his eyes against the light. It seemed to be heading straight at his pupils. It burned and blinded, but shortly afterwards, he found his cheek stinging and red. His roommate standing over him. He had swatted him awake.

Khol didn't think. He didn't talk, but someone else was talking for him. He wanted to keep it quiet, but the boy was powerless against the strange presence.

"We should go back before those worshipers see us."

Khol's roomate, who'd known him almost his whole life did not know this side of Khol. Once he got interested, there was no damming this kid's curiosity flow.

"What's going on?" Khol thought, but couldn't say.

"My name is Light Yagami and I," the voice introduced itself, "am God."

_God is in the houses and God is in my head_

_And all the cemeteries in London_

_I see God come in my garden but I don't know what He said_

_For my heart it wasn't open, not open_

_Singing la la la, la la la eh_

_And the night over London, hey_

The two boys snuck back to thier home as the unnatural light filled the sky and enlightened everywhere from London to Winchester.

_Singing la la la, la la la eh_

_There's no night over London today_


End file.
